Silje Spearbringer/Relationships
This page is comprised of Silje Spearbringer's relationships with characters she interacts with. Family Geiravör Geiravör is Silje's amazing and awesome mother. For a while, their relationship did hit a dent due to Silje's lack of being able to use a weapon, but thanks to her fellow Valkyrie Sisters and leader, Freyja, they managed and got Silje being able to use a scythe. Geiravör loves her daughter very much and is extremely excited when she learns her daughter is dating. She doesn't even care that Silje is dating a girl. All Geiravör cares about is Silje's happiness. Father Silje knows little to nothing about her father. Her mother doesn't speak about him, but she has an idea that her father might be one of the Fallen Warriors, but it's only a guess. Geirahöð Geirahöð is Silje's maternal aunt, her mother's somewhat-identical-yet-not-identical twin sister. Geirahöð is also the mother of Silje's cousin, Brittany. They are not close, especially since her aunt was one of the reasons Silje had self-esteem issues when she was younger. Geirdriful and Geirönul Geirdriful and Geirönul are Silje's other maternal aunts, her mother's other two sisters. Silje's relationship with them is unknown. Brittany Spearbringer Silje isn't really on speaking terms with her cousin, mostly due to argument her mother and Geirahöð had when they were younger. The Valkyrie Squad Astrid Hedwig Silje is on good and equal terms with her leader, Astrid. While there are times Astrid scares Silje, Astrid works to push Silje so she can one day inherit her mother's spear. (More Coming Soon) Audhild "Audy" Magicheart TBA Eira Lifebringer Rewriting *Roommates and best friends *Very close - like sisters - Eira does all she can to help Silje **Goes out of her way to get up an hour early just to get Silje some caffeine. *Helps during her panic attacks. Liv Mercybringer Silje has a good and close relationship with Liv. Of course, Silje once did have a crush on Liv, but it quickly ended. Thankfully, the crush went away in time and it's never come up again. Fortunately, Silje's small crush on Liv did help her figure some things out about herself, mainly her sexuality. Silje loves watching Liv makes clothing and even offers to model for her. When she goes on dates with Luna, Silje usually goes to Liv since she's the fashion of the Valkyries. Dayna Stormbringer TBA Gunilla Fatebringer TBA Erik Chroniker TBA Astral Quaking-shake With all the other Valkyries, the one that Silje does not get along with is Astral. Due to Astral's pranks and Silje reacting badly to them half the time, that doesn't go well together. Silje prefers to stay as far as she can from Astral. She cares for the girl, she does, it's just that her pranks make it hard for her to get closer. Friends Because of her shy personality and having panic attacks, it's relatively hard for Silje to make friends. But when she does, she holds the friendships very close to her. Scarlet Anne d'Herblay Scarlet is one of Silje's non-Valkyrie friends. She enjoys Scarlet's knowledge of the rapier and often gets help from her in the art of the sword. Silje respects that Scarlet likes girls and is dating Destiny Claus, daughter of Santa Claus. She has no issue about herself and finds Scarlet and Destiny just an adorable couple! Kaira Frey Kaira is Silje's childhood friend, the one person who helped her during the early stages of her panic attacks. Kaira was the first people who experienced Silje's panic attacks, and while frightened, stayed strong for her friend. Silje met Kaira after she and her mother moved out of her Aunts shared home due to an argument involving her and Brittany and to an area near Freyja's place. They are close just as their mothers are and often refers to Freyja as "Auntie Freyja". Torni Thorson * Fellow Norse student * Friends through Squad * Torni helps Silje gain the confidence to speak with Luna Lunarmoon As a fellow Norse student, Silje gets along well with Torni. She enjoys the Child of Thor company and loves her lightning powers and does wish she had something else besides the ability to wield a scythe. Cascade de Mare : "She's fine to hang out with. Despite what people say, she's nice." : — Silje on her friendship with Cascade. Surprisingly, Silje was able to become friends with the daughter of Neptune. No one really understands how their friendship was formed, with Silje's shy personality and Cascade's short temper, but they made it work. When not with Luna, Silje can be found in the company of Cascade. Though she does have to play peacekeeper whenever Cascade and Liv come together. It is hard. Acquaintances Destiny Claus As friends with Scarlet, it's obvious that Silje will get to know Destiny. Unfortunately, the Christmasy Girl's cheerfulness is just too much for Silje to handle. She's trying to become friends with Destiny, but her cheerfulness is just too much. Pets Skywind Skywind is Silje's pet Pegasus who she's had since she was little. Skywind is very protective over Silje and vise versa. Silje loves her Pegasus very much and enjoys grooming him. Skywind is the oddball of the Pegasi of The Valkyrie Squad, being pure black with a dark gray mane. His eyes are a bright amber color. Locke Locke is Silje's second pet, a dragon that is mainly blue with white. He has big blue-grey eyes that match his element, fire. Sometime after the arrival of Jasper Raiden, Silje is shocked to find a dragon egg in her room. She is unsure of how it got there, but didn't have time to think about it since the egg hatched as soon as she entered the room! Out came a little blue and white dragon, that could breathe fire! Despite her unsureness on dragons, Silje adopted the little scaly creature and names it him Locke, named is Locke, a name similar to the Norse God Loki who is personified with fire. Silje later confronts Jasper about the egg and was in shock to learn that Locke was Black Beauty, Jasper's dragon, offspring! She was shocked since she knew Black Beauty is a boy. Jasper cleared it for her saying that Black Beauty's mate must have seen her and felt like she would be a good owner, and she did. Unlike some dragons, Black Beauty's mate is a wild dragon, but the two regularly meet up as friends and during mating season, mate. The female dragon later bonded with Akira Raiden, thus joining the Raiden family for good. Romance Silje identifies herself as panromantic. Luna Lunarmoon Silje met Luna on the first day of school, in Alchemy class. They were partnered up for the school year and the crush formed right there and then. Silje kept the crush to herself as she didn't know what Luna's sexuality was and was terrified of rejection. Within the following months, Silje had a hard time acting normal around Luna because of the crush. Though she was a bit shy since she didn't know what Luna's sexuality was and didn't want to do something wrong. For a while, Silje acted as Luna's friend but always struggling to act normal around her; she would always be blushing like crazing. Both girls were very shy about their feelings but eventually ended with Luna asking Silje out, which she totally accepted. Their first date went as planned, no problems whatsoever. Even if there were, Silje would have totally ignored them, paying attention just to Luna. Since that first date, the two have been in love, but for now, are keeping their relationship a secret. Of course, nothing is secret with Silje and her sisters. Eira was the first to find out since Silje had returned to her room very late... Since she began to date Luna, Silje's panic attacks have gone down, but they are still there. Luna is one of the few people that can quickly get Silje out of her panic attack and forget it even happened (they end up doing a cuddle fest and binge-watch movies and shows). Enemies Silje has no known enemies. Category:Subpages Category:Shadows' Subpages